


Just Bones

by pretty0dd_semisweet



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mental Illness, lonely island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty0dd_semisweet/pseuds/pretty0dd_semisweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has to answer so many questions. His only question is where Frank is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Bones

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional story, none of this happened. Articles are obviously not true. Thanks to my Australian Exchange Student Kathryn fro beta-ing.

_“Mayday_

_This is Greybird_

_12 Degrees, 31 Decimal, 50.8 Minutes South_

_123 Degrees, 33 Decimal, 18.8 Minutes East_

_2 Persons Over Board_

_Last seen on Wednesday, August 8 th 2001, 15:40 UTC+8_

_I require a search party”_

**-**

_“Yesterday, Wednesday August 8 th, 2 passengers of the holiday cruiser Greybird went overboard. The two men were last seen about 20 to 4 in the afternoon. The boat was located about 840 km away from Darwin and 610 km away from Broome. Even though there were several boats to search for them, none of the two were found.”_

Article of the The Independent, August 9th 2001

 

**-**

 

_“Mayday_

_This is MS Bryar_

_12 Degrees, 31 Decimal, 50.8 Minutes South_

_123 Degrees, 33 Decimal, 18.8 Minutes East_

_1 person Found on uninhabited island_

_I require medical support.”_

 

The tall blonde woman led the smaller man into the interrogation room. He seemed quite misplaced, his shoulders slumped, his eyes riveted onto the ground, his skin pale in the white light of the light bulb that illuminated the small room with the mirror that was actually a window on one side and the bare walls closing around them. It was bleak place, this room.

The woman gestured to the man to sit down.

If you looked closely, you probably wouldn’t have called him a man. He looked so broken, so helpless, just like a child that was left alone. He fell down on the chair, as if his body couldn’t hold itself up, like he was carrying the weight of the whole world on his shoulders. Or maybe it was just exhaustion. He was thin, too thin, his hair was dark black, which was an extreme contrast to his pale skin. Many of the others had wondered how he had managed to stay that pale even though to what he must have endured according to the assumptions.

That’s why they were here after all. Turning assumptions into information, getting to know what had really happened.

The woman sat down on the opposite side of the table that was standing in the middle of the room. She was glad that it was there, the man seemed to avoid any contact since he was found and thanks to the table there was some space between them so he would hopefully feel a bit more comfortable. It would be quite helpful because mostly people spoke more when they felt comfortable and safe. It was just human nature, simple rules no one could escape.

“So, Mr. Way, do you know why you’re here today?” She started, smiling at the man in front of her. He flinched when she spoke, shifting in his seat. He didn’t look up, though; his eyes remained on the floor.

“Mr. Way, please, we’re here to talk about what happened to you. What happened on the boat?”

The man’s eyes shot up as she said the last words, a spark of recognition in his eyes. “Boat…” he mumbled. “Boat…”

The tall woman held back a sigh. This was going to be harder than she had thought and she would need a lot of patience.

“Yes, boat, Mr. Way. Or would you prefer it if I called you Gerard? Hmm?” She smiled at him again, trying to get him to look at her. Eye contact was always good.

“Yes… Gerard. My name is Gerard.” The look in his eyes became a bit clearer.

“Fine then, Gerard. So, could you please tell me how you ended up on that island, then?”

Suddenly the look in his eyes changed. It was the first time since they had stepped into this room that he really looked in her eyes. He wasn’t far away and lost in his thoughts anymore, he was here now.

“Well…” he started but trailed off, a moment of uncertainty showing off in his face. “Well, I can’t remember. I really can’t remember. It happened so fast, in a rush. All I can remember are the waves, they crashed and they hurt, it hurt so bad. My whole body ached. I thought I was drowning. I thought I was dying. At some point I must have passed out. The next thing I remember is waking up at a beach. I thought I was in heaven. All the white sand was surrounding me, it was blinding. My head hurt so badly. Everything was blurry. Then I saw his shadow. He looked like an angel. I thought he must have been my guardian angel. I had never believed in angels though, it’s stupid. So many fucked up things happened in my life and nobody had been there to help me, so I never believed in their existence. Obviously he wasn’t an angel. It was Frank…” he trailed off and something in his face changed, a spark glowing in his eyes. Before the woman needed to ask who Frank was, Gerard started talking again, the shyness from before long forgotten.

“Oh, Frank… I can still remember the day I met him. I was bumping into him in a street when I was hurrying to get to work. I was carrying all those drawings and ideas for cartoons with me to present them to my boss and when we ran into each other they all flew onto the ground. Instead of shouting at me for running into him he knelt down and helped me gathering up all of them. He noticed my drawings and immediately complimented me and my art. Somehow we ended up talking about or favourite super heroes and exchanged numbers. Well, and then… We went out a few times and it was perfect. We got to know each other better, I went to some shows of his band, we drank coffee, we smoked cigarettes… He is the most perfect human being in the world. He is so careful, always trying to help. Whenever he sees a puppy he basically melts and I guess he wishes he could keep all of them or at least find a home for them to stay; he is so adorable. When we moved in it wasn’t complicated at all, we just get along so well. The only thing that was hard was his sickness. He always needed this medicine…”

The dark haired man suddenly stopped. The look on his face changed to fear, his eyes wide, his voice shaking as he started babbling uncontrollably.

“Frank… Frank, he’s sick… He- He needs his medicine-“he reached over the table and grabbed the woman’s hand. His own ones were cold. “Please” he begged, “he needs his medicine. He- He…” He stopped, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

_*_

_In the room next to the interrogation room orders were given. A search party together with a paramedic was sent out to the island again, looking for Frank._

*                                                               

“Gerard, please, calm down.” The woman tried to soothe him. She turned around to look at the one-sided mirror and looked at it, when she saw herself she frowned. “There’ll be help on the way, Gerard, they’re gonna find him.” She tried to smile but it failed. There hadn’t been anyone near Gerard on that island and they’ve searched everywhere.

“I… I just… I don’t want to lose him. Last time when he became that sick, I thought it was over, I thought he’d die. I was hopeless, I was helpless, and I felt useless, like there was nothing I could do. I mean, he needed the medicine and we hadn’t any, we were alone on this stupid fucking island and I felt so lost. I wanted to search the whole island but at the same time I didn’t want to leave him, I was scared that he’d die and I wouldn’t be there, I was scared that he’d leave me… Forever… He was getting worse every day, at some point I thought he’d stopped breathing…” he trailed off; his voice getting quieter with every word, the last ones were only whispered. “I need him. I needed him then and I still do. I don’t know what I would do without him.”

_*_

_The search party had arrived at the island, several groups of people swarming about looking for Frank._

_*_

“What happened then, Gerard?”

“Well, he just got better I guess. You could probably call it a wonder. I’d given up any hope, you know…” His eyes were getting glassy, and he looked down onto the table awkwardly. “I felt bad, you know, bad that I’d already given up on him. I just thought… I just thought there was no way he was gonna survive. It just seemed impossible.”

The blonde woman nodded. She looked at him intently, trying to comprehend what he was saying.

“So, he just got better?” she asked a bit confused. The black haired man smiled.

“Yeah, I guess. I didn’t believe it myself at first as well, I mean, _things like that don’t just happen_.”

Well, he was right. Things didn’t happen just like that.

*

_After about an hour the search party finds something on the island. The bones of a human._

_*_

_“On Friday, May 17 th, a man was being rescued from a lonely island near Australia. As far as the police knows he’s one of the two men that had went overboard in August 2001. The reasons of that incident are still unknown. Bones were also found on the island that were indentified to belong to the partner of the rescued man; Frank Iero. Even though the man rescued had stayed physically unharmed he had developed a mental illness that made him believe that his partner was still alive and that he could interact with him. Due to his condition he has now been placed in a mental institution.” Article of The Independent, Saturday, May 18th 2002._


End file.
